WHO KNOW
by miss chery24
Summary: "hn, aku rasa kau senang berpelukan dengan nya heh" Kedua mata sakura seketika melebar " aku tidak.." tiba tiba sasuke memundurkan badannya dan memperlebar jarak diantara mereka kemudian ia menengok ke arah samping "sasuke, aku dan.. tunggu.. kau... tidak..." sakura menatap sasuke dan menampilkan seringainya
1. Chapter 1

**WHO KNOW**

Naruto belong to masashi kishimoto

Sasuke milik saya *ditimpukin pake ramen xoxoxoxxo

sasukexsakuraxsyaoran

Summary : haruno sakura siapa yang tidak mengenal dia seorang kunoichi hebat didikan hokage ke 5 tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia memiliki kekuatan yang lain kekuatan tersembunyi yang selama ini dia sembunyikan, bagaimana reaksi naruto,sasuke,dkk...(crossover mungkin sapa yg tau cardcaptor sakura hayo)

Check this out..

My first story..

Dontl like dont read

Masa perang telah berakhir satu tahun yang lalu, skip time madara kalah telah oleh para aliansi shinobi, kabar baiknya sasuke kembali ke konoha dengan katanya ingin menjadi hokage, dan aliansi ke lima negara berjalan lebih baik, sedikit ada secercah terang bagi impian tentang dunia ninja yang damai.

Sore itu langit terasa aneh, warna langit yang bewarna orange ke merah-merahan diiringi desir angin yang berderu, mungkin tidak terasa aneh bagi kebanyakan orang tapi berbeda dengan kunoichi berambut merah muda ini ' perasan apa ini, jangan bilang... aku harus mengeceknya ' "chan... SAKURA CHAN" teriak naruto

"KAU ITU KENAPA TERIAK TERIAK HAHHH " smbil menjitak kepala naruto

"Ittaiiiiiii... kau kenapa sih sakura sakit tau.. lagi pula kenapa kau melamunn huh " sambil mengelus kepalanya. Tiba tiba naruto berdiri tegak sambil mesem mesem

"heeee ~~~~ kau sedang memikirkan teme huhh... tenang saja sakura chan teme sekarang tidak akan pergi kemana mana lagi, jadi kau bisa setiap hari mengajaknya berkencan " dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan

~BLUSH~ "apa yang kau bicarakan huhh..." berusaha memukul kepala naruto lagi sampai..

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." naruto berlari ke arah sasuke

"hn.. dobe " sambil melirik ke arah sakura (cieeeeeee)

Sakura yang mendapat lirikan dari sasuke hanya tersenyum.. "hai sasuke-kun.."

"Teme.. ayo kita makan ramen, ayolah sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini kan "

"hn.."

"kau itu tidak berubah "

"hn.."

Semilir angin tiba tiba menjadi lebih kencang daun daun yang berguguran terbawa oleh angin itu sampai..

DEG

'tidak mungkin... aku harus bergegas'

" maaf ya naruto sasuke-kun ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan.. jaa naa" sakura langsung melompat dari rumah ke rumah meninggalkan kedua pria yang saling berpandpangan

"ini semua salahmu teme, sakura chan jadi pergi kan" sambil menunjuk sasuke dengan gaya khasnya

"hentikan omong kosongmu, aku pulang " sasuke bergegas pergi melompat ke atap rumah

"HAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE... Kenapa kau menggalkan ku jugaaaaa " teriak naruto

~sementara itu~

Sakura pov

Dengan mata yang melebar " syaorann... "

"sudah lama ya sakura" pria dengan tinggi yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm diatas sakura itu menghampirinya, tiba tiba pria itu memeluk sakura rambutnya yang pirang berada di pundak sakura, kemudian di membisikan "aku merindukanmu, sangat "

Entah kenapa bulir bulir air mata keluar dari kedua kelopak mata gadis bersurai merah muda itu, dan entah kenapa dia membalas pelukan sang pria itu. Seorang pria dari masa lalunya yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh seluruh penduduk konoha.

Sementara kedua insan sedang menikmati reuni kecil mereka ada kedua mata merah yang menyala sedang memperhatikan mereka dibalik pepohonan rimbun yang tinggi, "sepertinya, aku tidak menyukai ini.."sambil mencengkeram pohon disampingnya sehingga menimbulkan retakan di pohon tersebut

**Lanjuttt...**

**Maaf ya kalo banyak typo..**

**Masih newbi aku**

**Udah lama ini muncul dikepala ku, tapi kayaknya jadi penulis susahh ya, heee.. ada konflik romansa antara sasusaku dan sasusyao liat nanti ya khukhukhu**

**Pleasee reviewwwww**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 ~jealous man~

**Who now**

Naruto belong to masashi

And still sasuke mine *dishanaroo xoxoxoxo

* * *

**Helooww minnaaasann.. chery balik**

**Bale review dulu ahh**

**Permen caca : big hug :*.. makasih ya ^^ yups emang banyak typo hehehe.. tapi bakalan belajar banyak yosh**

** : iya emang harus masuk cross over *dikeplak hehehe makasih ya.. :***

**Clarist : nehh udah dipanjangin dikit seh.. kekekeke ganbate :***

**Kanon rizumu : tetep semangatt yoshh :***

**Himetsuka :salam kenal juga ^^.. kok kamu sama sehh.. ahahaha ini juga hadir dari proses menghayal loh... xoxoxoxoxo**

**Thx for reviewwww**

* * *

Mata merah yang menyala itu memejam mata nya beberapa saat sampai kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya dan menampilkan sepasang onix yang kemudian menatap dua insan yang berpelukan beberapa jarak dari tempatnya.

Masih dengan tatapan tajam tanpa berkedip sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk melompat dan menghampiri mereka.

Tap

Sakura yang menyadari ada cakra familiar yang ia rasakan mendekat segera melepaskan diri dari syaoran, dan ia terburu-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Sakura " suara bariton yang keluar dari mulut sasuke membuat sakura membalikan tubuh

"sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sakura dengan nada yang pelan

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sasuke balik dengan tatapan tidak suka dengan pria yang berada dibelakang sakura

'sasuke, kenapa malah tanya balik... -_- ' sakura tersenyum kecut

Syaoran yangi menyadari tatapan tidak enak dari orang yang berbicara dengan sakura mengambil beberapa langkah ke samping sakura

"dia siapa sakura? Teman mu?" menengok ke arah sakura

"huh" menengok ke arah syaoran ke mudian ke arah sasuke "umm.. ya kenalkan sasuke ini syaoran dia teman lamaku, dan syaoran ini sasuke" sambil tersenyum

"syaoran, salam kenal" menengok ke arah sasuke

"hn" masih dengan tatapan nya yang menusuk

Sakura yang menyadari situasi yang tidak enak ini kemudian menarik lengan syaoran dan membuat syaoran menengok ke arahnya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini syaoran?apa meilin juga disini?bagaimana kabar tomo-chan?" dengan senyum yang merekah, sakura tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang onix yang menatapnya dengan tajam ( cemburu heh sasuke xoxoxoxo)

"kau bertanya apa menginfestigasiku sakura.."sambil tersenyum kearahnya

"hehehehehe" sebuah cengiran lebar tersirat di wajah sakura

Sakura yang merasa ada yang manatapnya langsung menoleh ke arah sasuke, dia menangkap tatapan tajam ke arahnya dari sasuke, sakura yang kaget langsung melepas tangan nya yang memegang lengan syaoran.

Syaoran yang melihat sakura menatap sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke pada pria yang kini tengah menatap sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Syaoran yang baru ingin membuka mulutnya kemudian mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat dua orang yg berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"zen, ren ada apa" tanya syaoran

Sasuke reflek menengok ke arah belakang, terlihat dua pria berpakaian aneh menurut sasuke.

"tuan muda, dari mana saja?kami sudah mencari anda kemana-mana tuan koizumi memerintahkan kami memanggil anda" sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya

syaoran kemudian menoleh kearah sakura, beberapa detik kemudia ia mengelus rambut sakura

"aku akan menemui mu lagi nanti " dan kemudian dia menoleh ke sasuke " maaf aku pergi dulu" kemudian dia bergegas pergi dengan kedua orang tersebut

Beberapa saat kemudian masih yang terdengar hanyalah suara daun pohon yang berdecit akibat tertepa angin sampai akhirnya sang pria memecah keheningan dengan mengambil langkah mempersempit jarak dengan gadis yang ada disampingnya.

Entah kenapa sakura merasa tatapan sasuke sangat menusuk dan menyeramkan, sakura yang menyadari sasuke mendekatinya malah mengambil jarak menjauh dengan berjalan mundur sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti oleh pohon yang dibelakangnya.

'sial' pikir sakura 'apa salahku sih'

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke dalam dua mata onix yang seakan ingin memakannya itu, setidaknya tanah yang ia tatap lebih nyaman untuk ditatap. Sakura menyadari posisinya sekarang benar –benar membuat jantungnya seakan berlari kencang dan membuat wajahnya memanas, suara deru nafas berat yang berada di depan sakura benar-benar membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"siapa dia?"

"ehmm..ano.. teman lama ku sasuke"sambil berusaha melebar jarak dengan mendorong dada sasuke, tapi rasanya sasuke sama sekali enggan mempelebar jarak diantara mereka

"apa aku menggangu kalian?" dengan suara mengintimidasi

"maksudmu apa?" sakura menengadahkan kepalanya sampai bertemu dengan kedua pasang onix yang kelam

"hn, aku rasa kau senang berpelukan dengan nya heh"

Kedua mata sakura seketika melebar " aku tidak.." tiba tiba sasuke memundurkan badannya dan memperlebar jarak diantara mereka kemudian ia menengok ke arah samping

"sasuke, aku dan.. tunggu.. kau... tidak..." sakura menatap sasuke dan menampilkan seringainya

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah sakura dan menatap sebal dengan gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Sakura merubah seringainya dengan tersenyum manis kepada sasuke. Senyuman manis yang sangat menyebalkan bagi sasuke.'kau memang menyebalkan' pikir sasuke

Sore itu akhirnya sakura dan sasuke pulang dengan keheningan dan senyuman yang tiada henti terpancar diwajah sang kunoichi merah itu.

* * *

Sementara itu disebuah bangunan terdengar suara dentuman yang menyayat telinga terlihat beberapa orang yang memakai jubah bartudung hitam dengan sebuah simbol lingkaran serta bintang ditengahnya yang tegambar di lantai bangunan, mereka melingkari simbol tersebut

" wahai pemilik kegelapan berikanlah kekuatan kalian, bukakanlah kunci pintu kegelapan, lepaskan"

Tiba- tiba sebuah angin kencang muncul dengan kilatan cahaya hitam pekat keluar dari bawah simbol tersebut, seperti angin tornado yang meliuk-liuk seketika atap bangunan tersebut hancur .

Seorang dengan tudung yang menutupi wajanhnya menyeringai dengan tongkat berbentuk bintang besar di tangan kanannya dia mengangkat ke atas tongkat tersebut,seketika itu juga semua angin yang mengeluarkan cahaya hitam pekat tersebut terserap ke tongkat tersebut.

"akan tiba saatnya ketika kegelapan akan menyelimuti dunia, cahaya akan menghilang.. kali ini tak akan kubiarkan kau merusak semua rencaku cardcaptor sakura... kau akan melihat semua yang kau lindungin akan hancur di depan matamu.. hahahahhahahahha"

* * *

**Karena mood lagi enak yaa lanjutkan sajaa... hehehhe**

**Updatee kilat nee**

**R n r please ^^**


End file.
